1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus provided with a latch mechanism for a head actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, magnetic disk apparatuses, for example, have been widely used as a large capacity disk apparatus in electronic appliances such as a personal computer and the like. In general, the magnetic disk apparatus has a magnetic disk, a spindle motor for supporting and driving by rotating the magnetic disk, a head actuator for supporting a magnetic head, a voice coil motor (hereinafter, referred to as a VCM) for driving the head actuator, a board unit, and the like, and these components are disposed in a case. The VCM is composed of a voice coil mounted on the head actuator, and a pair of yokes and a permanent magnet attached to a case side.
Further, recently, mobile compact personal computers are becoming widespread, and a magnetic disk apparatus mounted on this type of a personal computer is required to improve resistance to a shock and the like produced when it is carried.
To satisfy the requirement, there is proposed a magnetic disk apparatus provided with a ramp load mechanism for holding a magnetic head at a predetermined position when the magnetic disk apparatus is out of operation. The ramp load mechanism has a ramp provided at the outside of a magnetic disk, and when the magnetic disk apparatus is out of operation, a head actuator is pivoted to a retracted position located in the outer periphery of the magnetic disk, and a suspension rides on the ramp. With this operation, since the magnetic head is held at the retracted position away from the surface of the magnetic disk, when the magnetic head receives a shock, it is prevented from colliding with the magnetic disk.
Further, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2521408 discloses a magnetic disk apparatus provided with a latch mechanism for more improving resistance to shock as this type of the magnetic disk apparatus. When a shock is applied to the magnetic disk apparatus when it is out of operation, the latch mechanism is engaged with a head actuator and regulates that the head actuator is pivoted and holds the head actuator at a retracted position.
The latch mechanism includes a latch member which is movable between a latch position at which it can be engaged with the head actuator and a release position at which the latch mechanism can be released. When the head actuator moves to the retracted position, the latch member moves from the release position to the latch position by being pressed by the head actuator and is held at the latch position. With this operation, when a shock is applied to the magnetic disk apparatus, the latch member engages with the head actuator and regulates that the head actuator is pivoted and holds the head actuator at the retracted position.
In the latch mechanism arranged as described above, when the head actuator moves to the retracted position and collides with the latch member or when the latch member moves from a latch release position to the latch position and abuts a stop, a shock and contact noise are produced. If the shock and the contact noise are frequently produced, a user may feel concerned.